What if AAML Fan did a Hey Arnold fic?
by Jigglypuff Marshmallow Queen
Summary: What would a Hey Arnold fic be like if it were written by the author formerly known as AAML fan?? The world would never know - UNTIL NOW!!! Good, wholesome fun for the whole family!!
1. chap 1 da bigining yawho

**What if AAML Fan did a Hey Arnold fic?**

**_What AAML Fan might have written, had she had the brains or decency to stay on FF.net. (Yes, we are cruel, we know this.)_**

Anold n Helga n Garald n Feepe walked 2 there homes. 

Feebee: OMG u luv eyescream so y r u staring at Futbol Hed? 

Helga: I'm not hes just a stooped fotballhead! 

Gerald: I saw u staring at HELGA GEE PATOKI! Shes not Lila! 

Arnold: No shes better n u stared at Pheepee! 

Abner (i didnt' say he wuz here but he wuz): Ruff ruff! (There in luv!) 

Feebee (how do u spell it? Some1 told be but i forgut): OMG! Gerald! U r so cool and i like you! 

Gerald (thinking): Wow I never nu. She doznt h8 me! And shes so pretty! Beter then lila! 

Arneld (OMG hiz head iz SO FUNNY, rite?): OMG! Gerald u like phoebe (some1 taaught me 2 spell it)! 

Gerald: No I dont did i say it aloud? 

Helga Jee Potoki (funny name lolz): Omg he likez u i wish my Arnold likd me. 

Funnyhead: any1 say anthything? 

Helga: Oh nos. 

Pheebee (IM such a good sepler!): She sed she LIKEs u and wants 2 KISS u! 

Helag: No i only lik icecream! 

Arneld: Chocolate? (OMG hez so dence right?) 

Abner: Bark bark (My faves vanila) 

**_Please do not take this seriously. This was meant as a spoof, not an actual piece of fiction. Funny, wasn't it?_**


	2. chapter 2 im back yay 111

**chapter 2**

Miryum: OMG shes home Olga diyed we luv u! 

Bub (hez SO EVIL right): no shot up shes not olga i wanta sell BEEPERS! 

Helag: u dont luv me only my eyscreme luvs me! But he duznt no yet. 

(AN: dats my theory!) 

***!!!111 

Lila: i hat u arneld i only lik you! 

Funyhed; datz oc. My hega liks me. 

Lila: OMG! I luv u arnold! 

Arnold: no tanx. my gardiun angel AAML fan (OMG datz me!) telld me dat u were evil and demen! 

lela: raor i m evil! 

Arnold: O no only my luv cen save me! 

Gereld: n me 2! 

Feepee: Gereld! Destroying! 

*she destyz Lila* 

Arnold: OMG! Foebe iz mie luv! 

helga: no arnold i luv u i hev a srine! 

Feepee: n i luv gereld! 

(dey kiss! So rumantic!!!!!!11111) 

Arnold: No u sed u HAT me n im juzt a FUTTBOL HED! 

(he stompz off! pr arneld iz so DENSE! *smacks head agenst wal*) 

Brainy: OMG I cen never win arnelds luv 4 her iz 2 strone! 

briane comets rituel SUICIDE! wut wil helga DU! 

Red mie next chepter i m besest riter! 


	3. chaptre 3 iz cooliez an i m cool 2!

**_Teh gr8ist stree eva rittin by meeeee, AAML Fan!!_**

teh ded Brainy: OMG IM DED! taht Helga will pay! No more I'screme! 

Lila: I'm ever such ad emen. 

Brinee: OMG yur hot. 

Lila: OMG u 2. 

*teh ded luvrz kis!* 

Brainy: were not dead no more! Wheeze! 

Lila: i luv u ever so much! 

Febe: i tawt i kild u! dy Lila! 

Brainy: No, Phob! lila is teh luv ov my lief! 

Arnold: do the rite think, pheebs! 

Gerald: do it for me, baby 

Pheobo: ok i wont cill lila 

Lila: Oh Brainy...ur my ever so hero in shiny asthma! 

Briny: Helga luvs u! she wants paris coffee perfume president? 

Arbold: WTF? 

(hez 2 dense! I h8 arnold! *killz arnold* XDXDXDXDXDXDXD!) 

Arnls(eye dint rely keel him): WTF brainy talk snse! 

Brainy: Old Betsy is a lie! She was Cecile! She wasn't bullshitting you on the tower, and goddamn it, she wrote the book of poetry, you footballheaded nitwit! 

Lila: OMG Brainy! big wrodz! 

*they make made pashnit adolt stuf* 

Arnold: OMG! eye must tel helga 

*teh dense arnold runs off!* 

Gerald: wat to du? 

Pfeobe: wat ther doeng! 

Gerald: We're NENE yrs old! Phabee, we mai have BABES! 

Lila: I everso wanta marrie u, Brainy! 

Brainy: I have a wreng. 

Lile: OMG I DO I DO! 

*teh ned! im sutch a guud riter! w8 4 next chappie! XD! 


	4. chap 4 da gr8ist chap eva 11

**i no uv bin wating 4eva, so here iz da latist chapter!!! **

arnld: i muzt tell Helga! I now no i luv her! 

*he runz! tat arnold iz SO FAST when he's IN LOVE!!!!11111* 

Bob: Alfred! Teh gurl iz cring! 

Arnold: i'm not alfrd! I'm Arnold, and u r a LUZER, big ROBERT! 

big ROBERT: y? 

anld: bcauz u hav a BEAUTIFUL dotter who u don't like! 

Helga: i m bootifull! i am bootifull! 

*OMG shes SOO HAPPIE! YAY! 

Bob: o noz i m sarry alfrfed n olga. Can u forgiv me> 

helag: noz! u trete me like DURT! 

Arnold: Do teh rite thing. 

Miiun: Smoorhys 4 all! 

Anold: I must hav smoties! 

helga: n me 2! 

braney; n me! 

*Hega punchz brainnnee* 

Lila: u did a bad think! Bad Halga! 

Helga: miz perfect wil NOT steel my man! 

Arnold: No! u luv Barny! 

*he runz bcuz hezz so f****** dense!* 

Lila: eye only lik him...i dont lyke him like him. Not u, brainy. arneld. 

*Oh noz! wut wil happan?* 


End file.
